


Icing on the Cake

by Mamawerecat



Series: Sterek Drabbles [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: For sterekdrabbles prompt: royalty, warm, voice“You know, seeing you like this is making me feel all warm and fuzzy.”





	Icing on the Cake

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles prompt: [royalty, warm, voice](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/173131470739/oh-hello-friday-so-glad-you-could-finally-make)

“You know, seeing you like this is making me feel all warm and fuzzy.” Stiles leaned over the counter, wiped some royal icing off of Derek's cheek, then licked it off his finger. “Mmmmm.”

 

“Quit trying to distract me, it's not gonna work.”

 

“Really? Cause your eyebrows are telling me different.” Stiles leaned over the counter again, this time licking the icing directly off of Derek's cheek. “Delicious.”

 

“Could you two please go to your own house and do that?!” Scott's voice drifted into the kitchen, startling them both.

 

“I'll be back!” Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand and lead him outside. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this 
> 
> [my tumblr](http://mamawerecat.tumblr.com/tagged/lisa%20writes%20things)


End file.
